ASH Y SERENA COMIENZO EN KANTO
by DarkCris
Summary: En esta historia ash tendra un accidente en el que un amigo suyo le dara la chance de volver a vivir sus aventuras junto a una persona especial acomapaña a ash en esta aventura pesimo summary


En fin este cap esta escrito un poco paso a paso no tengo mucho tiempo pero cuando lo tenga subiré mas capítulos a mis historias

Tuve que editarlo para que sea mas comprensible

Detalles:

-(emociones y acciones)

-*pensamientos*

Red es el primer personaje que apareció en los videojuegos de pokemon rojo ,en el juego tiene el pelo del color de serena y Grace es el nombre de la madre de serena

CAP:0 «Prólogo»

Ash se encontraba en el aeropuerto junto a sus amigos, luego de la curiosa despedida de serena

Clemont:ash parece que nuestra aventura termino hoy(tono ligeramente deprimido)

Ash:si clemont quien pensaría que todo fue muy rapido(recordando la despedida de serena)

Bonnie:Ash?

Ash:que pasa bonnie?

Bonnie:prometenos que vendrás al gimnasio de mi hermano a visitarnos

Ash:por supuesto bonnie

Clemont:ash creo que ya tienes que ir a tomar el avion

Ash:tienes razón , chau clemont,chau bonnie (despidiéndose con las manos)

EN EL AVION

Ash:Pikachu no crees que esta aventura fue una de las mejores

Pikachu: pika(asintiendo)

Ash:nunca lo olvidaré*por que Serena me habrá besado*

?:que lindo pikachu tienes (lo decía una chica de la misma edad que ash)

Ash:gracias vivimos muchas aventuras juntos verdad? (mirando a pikachu)

Pikachu:pika(asintiendo)

?:mucho gusto mi nombre es Esthela

Ash:el mio es ash,ash ketchump de pueblo paleta

Esthela:eres de pueblo paleta?,yo también lo soy(con tono feliz)

Ash:entonces tu debes ser entrenadora?

Esthella:si,pero no pude participar en esta liga(tono decepcionada)

Ash:por que?

Esthela:la razón fue que cuando decidí venir a kalos y participar en la liga pokemon fue muy tarde solo conseguí la mitad de las medallas (sonriendo nerviosamente)

Ash:vaya que mal

Estrela:sii(tono deprimido)

En la noche en el avión

Ash se encontraba despierto pensando en la aventura en kalos,mientras tanto observaba como pikachu se acomodaba en sus piernas

De repente la azafata se pone de pie

Azafata:Señoras y señores por favor pónganse sus cinturones de seguridad(levantando a todos)

Ash:que habrá pasado?(colocándose el cinturón de seguridad)

Pikachu: pika?(levantandose )

Esthela: que paso ash?(levantándose)

Ash:Esthela ponte el cinturón de seguridad(tomando a pikachu )

Esthela:esta bien(colocándose el cinturón de seguridad)

De repente Ash y esthela sintieron como poco a poco el avion caia,ellos sabian que es lo que pasaria

Ash: pikachu parece que nuestra aventura termino(abrazando al pequeño pokemon)

Pkachu: pika pika (comenzando a llorar mientras recibia el abrazo a su entrenador)

Ash: no te preocupes pikachu tuvimos una gran aventura(intentando ver se calmado)

Esthela se encontraba callada intentando controlar sus nervios

Luego de eso ash cerro los ojos y espero lo peor lo último que escucho fue un gran golpe y todo se acabo

En otro lugar distante

?:Ash despierta

Ash: que pasa pense que ya no estaría vivo(comenzando a abrir los ojos)

?:pues no lo estás

Ash: que? Y para que me trajiste aquí?

?:para darte una segunda oportunidad

Ash: a que te refieres?

?:me refiero a que te daré la oportunidad de escoger tu destino

Ash: en serio?,como lo harás?

?:calmate ash tienes mucho tiempo ahora

Ash: jejejeje tienes razon

?:bien aquí está tu entrenador Pikachu

Pikachu: piiiikaaaaa (corriendo rápidamente hacia ash)

Ash: me alegro de que estés bien(abrazando a pikachu)

Arceus: bien ash te explicaré todo

Ash: tu eres…

Arceus: si ash soy arceus

Ash: vaya y por qué me ayudarás?

Arceus: por qué tu me ayudaste antes y a muchos mas

Ash: esta bien pero como me pretendes ayudar

Arceus: te enviaré cuando comenzaste tu viaje pokemon o cuando tu mente recuerde algún momento importante

Ash: por qué me das esta oportunidad?

Arceus: ash por qué tu me ayudaste antes y también por que nesecito que ayudes a algunos pokemon legendarios

Ash: pokemon legendarios? Pero si todos se encuentran bien

Arceus: algunos están mal ,están abandonados solos por eso intente convercerlos de hacer algo pero la mayoria son muy orgullosos para decirlo

Ash: esta bien ya entendí pero a que momento me mandaras

Arceus: al que tu mente quiera haci que piensa bien a cual momento de tu vida quieres comenzar

Ash: bien comenzaré a recordar (cuando se dirigía al laboratorio del profesor oak para recibir su primer pokemon y de repente piensa en el campamento oak donde conoció serena)

Arceus: bien ash te hablaré por tu mente cuando un legendario nesecite tu ayuda por el momento es un adios

Ash: gracias por todo arceus pikachu espero que nos vaya bien(de repente su cuerpo comíenza a desvanecerse)

Pikachu: pikaaa! (Mientras que el igual se desvanecia)

Ash:pikachu descuida nos juntaremos de nuevo

Pikachu:pika(asintiendo)

Un rato después

Ash: *donde estoy? No recuerdo. Este bosque en mi primer día de entrenador* (de repente escucha a alguien llorar)

Ash: quien anda ahi? (Caminando hacia el lugar donde provenía el llanto)

?: ayuda (en tono bajo)

Ash: que te paso? *serena? Ah entonces estoy en el campamento oak*

Serena: me lastime el pie y tengo miedo de los pokemon (calmandose poco a poco)

Ash: no te preocupes (comenzando a sacar un pañuelo y envolviendo el pie de Serena)

Serena: gracias por ayudarme

Ash: no te preocupes por cierto cual es tu nombre? *será mejor actuar un poco*

Serena: mi nombre es serena y el tuyo?

Ash: mi nombre es ash Ketchum, salimos del Bosque?

Serena: si por favor tengo miedo de los pokemon

Ash: descuida ellos no te harán nada si tu no les haces nada

Serena: mmm esta bien, pero me puedes sacar del bosque por favor

Ash: claro(tomandole la mano)

Afuera del bosque

Ash: bien ahora donde vamos?

Serena: donde mi padre el me trajo

Ash: vale*ahora que recuerdo serena no hablaba de su padre *

Serena: allá esta vamos (comenzando a correr)

Ash: claro

Cuando Llegaron ahí

?:serena hija que pasó pensé que estarías dentro del campamento

Serena: lo que pasa es que me perdí y me lastime el pie pero el me ayudó a salir(señalando a ash)

Ash: mucho gusto señor(en eso ash pudo observar que el padre de Serena tenía el mismo color de cabello y que mostraba cierto tipo de madurez)

?:gracias por ayudar a mi hija pensé que así superaria su miedo a los pokemon,pero parece que tendré que hacer otra cosa

Ash: no se preocupe además ella se asustó solo por estar sola

?:por cierto me puedes decir Red prefiero que usen mi nombre

Serena: Papá vamos donde mi mamá si no se enojara

Red: no te preocupes hija ,tu sigue tenías que estar dentro del campamento que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo con tu amigo ash?

Serena: claro vienes ash?

Ash: por supuesto ,vamos *no recuerdo esto*

Luego de eso ash pudo notar que red se comportaba parecia una persona seria pero con su hija demostraba su amor paternal

Red: Serena te gustaría superar ese miedo que tienes a los pokemon verdad?

Serena: claro Papá pero cuando veo un pokemon tengo miedo de que me ataque

Red: bien ash puedes acercarte a serena

Ash: claro

Red: bien Serena no entres en panico, sal charizard(arrojando una pokebola)

Serena: kyyyyaaaaa (ocultándose detrás de Ash)

Ash: increíble* no pensé que el padre de Serena tuviera un charizard*

Red: Serena confia en mi el no te hara ningún daño

Serena: en serio?

Red: si haber ash tocale la alas con calma

Ash: claro(acercándose y acariciando las alas de charizard)

Red: ves serena el no te hará daño,hará haslo tu

Serena: esta bien (comenzando a acercarse a charizard)

Ash: vamos serena solo es acariciarlo*rayos espero no cambiar mucho el futuro*

Red: bien hecho serena te dije que no era dificil

Serena: tenías razón papá

Red: bien charizard regresa(apuntando una pokebola a charizard)

Ash: disculpe hasta luego señor red y chau serena recorde algo importante que tenía que hacer *no puedo seguir arriesgandome así debo intentar no cambiar el futuro* (comenzando a correr)

Luego de que ash se fue

Red: qué se habrá olvidado?

Serena: nose pero papá vamos donde mamá seguro que se enoja por llegar tarde

Red: cierto además mañana irán a pueblo boceto y yo me quedaré acá

Serena: papá?

Red: que pasa?

Serena: por que tu no vendrás con nosotras?

Red: por qué el Prof. Oak nesecita ayuda y también me dijeron que podre tener mi propio gimnasio por ser el campeón de kanto

Serena: entonces me podria quedar contigo?

Red: claro pero pense que ya habias decidido ir con tu madre*que raro ayer me dijo que quería irse con su madre tal parece que ash le cambio su manera de pensar*

Serena: es que pense si me quedaba contigo me podias ayudar a superar mis miedos ademas podriamos visitar a mi mamá verdad?*espero que ash me ayude con mi miedo*

Red: por supuesto pero piénsalo bien

Serena: esta bien papá

Luego de eso en casa de serena

Red: grace ya llegamos

Grace:mas bien pense que tardarían mas

Red:si pero serena salio antes

Grace:Serena sube a tu cuarto tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar

Serena:claro mamá

Después de que serena dentrara a su cuarto

Grace:Red,hoy en la noche iré a pueblo boceto

Red:esta bien

Grace:red? Tomaras esa misión?

Red:no lose

Grace:pensé que habías decidido tomarla,que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Red:no se,puede que hayga sido el destino

Grace:al menos no arriesgadas tu salud,pero tu sabes que yo si tengo que irme

Red:si,siempre te encantaron las carreras de ryhorn así que ve a tu pueblo y ganales( animando a Grace)

Grace:por supuesto

En la noche

Grace: Serena ve a alistando tus maletas partiremos hoy mismo hacia pueblo boceto

Serena: pero mamá…

Red: serena yo le diré solo ve a tu cuarto y piénsalo bien

serena: ok gracias papá (dentrando a su cuarto )

Red: verás grace, serena esta dudando si ir Contigo a pueblo boceto

Grace: en serio?pensé que ya lo había decidido,ya veo por que no quieres cumplir esa mision red,eres un buen padre

Red: pero descuida en caso de que me escogiera prometo traerla debes en cuando para que la veas

Grace: gracias red

Red:es tu derecho,es tu hija

Grace: serena ya puedes bajar? Tu papá me conto todo

Serena: esta bien mamá(comenzando a bajar)

Red: ya decidiste con quien te quedarás

Serena: si (decidida)

Grace: bien que decidiste

Serena: decidí que quiero estar con mi papá y poder visitarte debes en cuando

Red: bien dicho hija pero puedes acompañar a tu mamá en su viaje?

Serena: claro papá pero por que?

Red: iré arreglar unos asuntos en otro lado pero vendré a pueblo boceto a recogerte

Serena: esta bien papá, entonces iré a alistar mis cosas(subiendo a su cuarto)

Grace: te apresuras serena! El camión de mudanza llegará pronto

MEDIA HORA DESPUES

En el camión

Serena: mamá que asuntos tiene que resolver mi papá?

Grace: lo que pasa es que le ofrecieron ser líder de gimnasio

Serena: entonces…

Grace: si será lider de gimnasio

Serena: genial(emocionada)

UNOS DIAS DESPUES

Mientras serena se encontraba jugando con un rihorn

Grace: Serena puedes venir

Serena: claro mamá que es?

Red: hola hija(abriendo los brazos)

Serena: papá! (Corriendo a abrazarlo)

Red: me alegra que estes bien

Grace: serena ve a alistar tus cosas

Serena: esta bien(corriendo a su casa)

Grace: cuidala red

Red: lo haré

Unos años después

Se podía observar que ash golpeaba una puerta

Ash:*espero ya no tener que cambiar mas el futuro* (mientras golpeaba la puerta)

Red: hola ash que pasó?

Ash: vine a ver a serena

Red: pasa se encuentra en su cuarto(abriendo la puerta para que dentre ash)

Ash: gracias(dentrando a la casa de red y dirigiéndose al cuarto de Serena)

Al dentrar

Ve que el cuarto de serena se encuentra ordenado pero no era ella, en eso alguien le tapa los ojos

Serena: adivina quien soy?

Ash:serena se que eres tú(quitando las manos de serena de sus ojos)

Serena: y que haremos esta vez

Ash: yo diría que hablemos de que pokemon escogeremos cuando iniciemos nuestra aventura de entrenadores después de todo ya se acerca la hora

Serena: mmm… yo escogería a charmander y tu?

Ash: yo me inclinaria por los tres ya que son poderosos , pero por qué escogerias a Charmander?

Serena: pues por qué me parece muy tierno y su evolución me parece que intimida a cualquiera también su evolución final es muy increíble

Ash: tienes razon por cierto te gustaría que comensemos juntos en nuestra aventura?

Serena: me encantaría ademas recuerda que dijimos que seríamos los mejores entrenadores de pokemon y mejor si lo hacemos juntos

Ash: yo pienso lo mismo además me encantaría estar contigo

Serena: gracias Ash (sonriendo)

En la noche

Ash: mamá ya llegue!

Delia :que bien hijo y ya le dijiste a serena?

Ash: si me dijo que le encantaría que comencemos nuestra aventura juntos

Delia: mi hijo pronto sera un gran entrenador

Ash: si mamá

Delia:solo espero que le ayudes con el miedo a los pokemon fantasma que tiene

Ash: claro mamá

Delia: descuida hijo mejor ve a dormirte no vaya a ser que te duermas tarde y te levantes tarde

Ash: esta bien buenas noches mamá (subiendo a su cuarto)*mañana tendré que llegar tarde para encontrar a pikachu*

Delia: buenas noches hijo (dirigiendose a su cuarto)

En el cuarto de Ash

Ash:*tendré que recordar todo lo que paso así no alterare mas el futuri *

Al dia siguiente

10:15 am

Ash: *bien todo va según lo que pense* (corriendo al laboratorio del profesor oak)

Al llegar al laboratorio el profesor oak

Oak: hooola ash llegaste muy tarde no crees?

Ash : si lose me puede dar mi primer pokemon por favor

Oak: pero ash solo nos queda uno y creemos que es peligrosamente rebelde

Ash: descuide, lo entrenare bien

Oak: esta bien ash te deseo suerte ya que tu primer pokemon será Pikachu(entregándole una pokebola)

Ash: gracias y me podria decir que pokemon escogió serena?

Oak: ella no vino hasta ahora

Ash: que?

Ok: tranquilo ash es mas que seguro que red le dio su primer pokemon ya que el posee a todos los pokemon de kanto

Ash: ahh bueno sera mejor que me aliste, hasta luego profesor

Mas tarde

Ash: bien mamá me voy

Delia: te cuidas mucho hijo

Ash: claro chau mamá

Delia: chau ash

Mientras en casa de Red

Red: hija prométeme que te cuidaras

Serena: lo hare papá no te preocupes

Red: esta bien recuerda entrenar bien a tu Charmander pero si lo entrenas bien te aseguro que será tu pokemon mas fuerte y recuerda todo lo que te enseñe

Serena: si y te aseguro que daré mi mejor esfuerzo

Red: a por cierto le dices a ash si quiere retarme tiene que tener 4 medallas

Serena: claro chau papá

Red: chau hija

Mientras en otro lado

Ash: sal pikachu

Pikachu: pika!(tono feliz)

Ash: no sabes como te extrañe Amigo mío

Pikachu: pika pika (asintiendo con la cabeza)

Ash: bien vamos a la entrada del pueblo hay esperaremos a serena

Pikachu: pika? (inclinando la cabeza para decir que no entendió)

Ash: te explicaré mientras vamos

Y asi ash comenzó a narrar todo lo que cambio

Mas tarde en la entrada del pueblo

Ash: y eso es todo entendiste pikachu?

Pikachu: pika(asintiendo)

Serena:hola ash(apareciendo detras del azabache)

Ash: hola serena estas lista?

Serena: siii

Ash: bien pues vamos

Continuara…

Recuerden estas historias no seran abandonadas solo no subiré seguidamente


End file.
